


Nurse Chapel in the Jungle

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Corel Paintshop, Fanart, Gen, Photoshopped Image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoshopped Image of Nurse Chapel in the Jungle*******BTW if anyone out there also has a Jigzone account, please let me know if you want me to share my jigzone-ready Trek images. I've created a large number of them and plan to create more.*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Chapel in the Jungle

" alt="Christine Chapel in the Jungle" />


End file.
